User blog:SPARTAN 119/Joffrey Baratheon (Game of Thrones) vs Zorzal Caesar (Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There)
Joffery Baratheon, the tyrannical boy-king of the Seven Kingdoms, who orders the executions of countless victims, and reveled in the death or torture of innocents VS Zorzal Caesar, the bloodthirsty Crown Prince of the Empire, who slaughtered entire races and took their women as sex slaves, until his reign of terror was cut short by an extradimensional modern army. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Joffrey Baratheon Joffrey Baratheon is one of the primary antagonists of the novel series A Song of Fire and Ice by George R.R. Martin, and later, the TV series A Game of Thrones. After the death of his father, Robert, Joffrey was crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms. He quickly proved himself to be a violent and tyrannical ruler, and likely a sociopath as well. Joffrey was known to revel in both committing and watching violence, both ordering numerous people executed or tortured, most notably Eddard "Ned" Stark, who he had killed after he discovered that Joffrey was born of incest between Jaime and Cersei Lannister, and was not a true heir to throne. This ignites a civil war in Westeros which becomes known as the War of the Five Kings, with five separate claimants to the Iron Throne. Since that point, Joffrey's reign was marked by a series of atrocities, including his repeated abuse of both Sansa Stark, who was betrothed to him, and later his second choice of wife, Margaery Tyrell, frequently beating both women, though he is never seen to sleep with either of them, suggesting he may be asexual, preferring violence to sex. Joffrey's bloodthirsty nature is further cemented when he orders the tongue of a minstrel who insulted him cut out in front of him. Joffery cared little for the hardships of his people, allowing the peasantry of his kingdom to starve. When they rioted in King's Landing, demanding bread, Joffery fired on the crowd from the battlements of the Red Keep with his crossbow, killing several of them, as well as ordering his soldiers to kill the entire crowd after one of the rioters threw a pie at him. Joffery also committed repeated abuses of prostitutes, in one instance, ordering two prostitutes to beat each other, after they were sent by Tyrion Lannister, who believed Joffery's violence may be due to sexual frustration. He later catches one of the prostitute he abused, Rós, spying on lord Petyr Baelish, and murders her with his crossbow. Joffrey finally meets his downfall on the day of his marriage to Margaery Tyrell, when he drinks poisoned wine and dies. Joffrey shows many the classic signs of being a sociopath, including lack of empathy towards others and a tendency towards violence, starting with torturing animals in his childhood, as well as frequently bullying other children, most notably his younger brother, Tommen, for his own amusement. In spite of his violent tendencies, Joffrey is a coward, reveling in bring violence on others, but quick to flee or break down if threatened with violence himself. Joffrey is also not a particularly competent swordsman. Indeed, his only combat-related skill is that he is a decent shot with a crossbow. Joffrey is a also not particularly intelligent or one for battlefield strategy, with much of the tactics and planning in the War of the Five Kings left to his grandfather Tywin Lannister. Zorzal Caesar Zorzal El Caesar is the crown prince of "The Empire", a major power in a parallel universe with a Roman-like society and technology level, where magic and mythical creatures exist. The Empire creates or finds (its not immediately clear) a gate between dimensions, and send and army into the Ginza district of Tokyo. An off-duty Japanese Self Defense Force officer, Youji Itami shows previously unknown leadership skills, taking command of the police, who hole up in the Imperial palace and hold off the Imperial army with handguns, submachine guns, and riot shields until the JSDF arrives and easily crushes the Imperial army, before launching a counteroffensive through the Gate, killing over 100,000 Imperial soldiers with machine guns, tanks, and Cobra gunships. Zorzal is first featured in chapter 30 of the manga, abusing and raping Tyuule, the former queen of a race similar in appearance to kememomimi- humans with animal ears, Tyuule herself has rabbit-like ears. Zorzal conquered Tyuule's people three years previously, and Tyuule offered herself into his service if he would save the lives of her people. Zorzal, however, unbeknownst to Tyuule, Zorzal ordered her people massacred and took her into sexual slavery, along with several other women from captured nations. Zorzal later makes a second appearance when Japan sends a peace and disaster relief envoy to the empire after an earthquake, escorted by Youji Itami and his unit, the Third Recon Team. Zorzal arrives in the emperor's throne room, leading several of his sex slaves in chains and collars around their necks. One of them, he states is a Japanese civilian named Noriko, who was kidnapped and taken back across the gate in the first hours of the invasion, before the Empire was decisively defeated. Youji is infuriated, and punches Zorzal in the face. Zorzal orders his guards to kill Youji and his men, but they prove no match for the firepower of their assault rifles. Several of the guards are killed by gunfire or bayonets, before the rest flee in terror. Youji then order a particularly bloodthirsty member of his squad, a female soldier named Shino Kuribayashi, to torture information about any other Japanese prisoners in the Empire out of Zorzal. Shino does this with extreme enthusiasm, brutally beating Zorzal and breaking his fingers. Zorzal reveals that the captives were taken and sold as slaves. Youji then rescues the captives and leaves the palace. When the Japanese authorities find out about the captives, they send a warning to the empire: evacuate the Imperial senate. The JSDF then send two F-4 Phantoms to bomb the imperial senate as a demonstration of their power. It is later revealed that Tyuule knows that Zorzal ordered her race wiped out, and is plotting to get her revenge. Tyuule intends to kill the Japanese civilian rescued from slavery, and frame the Empire for her death, in order to provoke the Japanese into destroying the Empire in retaliation. =Weapons= Close-Combat Weapons Dagger (Joffrey) Like many weapons in Westeros, the daggers are based on real-world Medieval Europe. Multiple designs exist, but in this case, Joffery and his Kingsguard will carry double-edged daggers with ornate gold hilts, similar to one used by Jaime Lannister in his fight with Ned Stark. The weapon looks a bit like a real-world Celtic Dagger seen above. Pugio (Zorzal) The Pugio is a Roman dagger, and similar designs are seen carried by Imperial soldiers in Gate. The weapon was a intended as a secondary weapon to the longer gladius. The weapon was about 7-11 inches long, and had a broad leaf-shaped blade intended for thrusting. Swords 1 Hearteater (Joffrey) Hearteater was the second sword owned by Joffrey Baratheon, replacing Lion's Tooth, which was thrown into the River Trident after Joffrey was disarmed by Arya Stark. The weapon is a Westerossi longsword similar to its real-life European longsword. The sword appears to be about three feet long with a double edge Gladius (Zorzal) The Gladius, also known as the Gladius Hispaniensis (Latin: Spanish Sword) was the standard sword of the Roman Army for the 3rd century BC onwards. The was, as the name suggested, based on earlier Spanish swords the Romans encountered on their military campaigns in the region. Previously, early roman swords had looked similar to the Greek Xiphos. While different variants of the blade existed, such as the Mainz and Pompeii variants (named for places where they were found), the sword had a blade of 60-68 centimeters and a wooden grip with a cup-shaped guard and a roughly spherical pommel. The gladius could be used to for cutting and slashing attacks, however, its main purpose was as a stabbing weapon, used for thrusting while protected behind a large square shield. This was typically done in a massed shield wall formations. 119's Edge Joffrey's Hearteater, for its superior reach. Swords 2 Widow's Wail (Joffrey) Widow's Wail is a Westerossi longsword made of Valyrian steel, one of two reforged from Eddard Stark's Valyrian steel greatsword. Valyrian steel is supernaturally durable, not losing its edge, and is much lighter than normal steel. Widow's Wail has a length of about one meter. Longsword (Zorzal) Zorzal Caesar carries a longsword about about three feet long, with a double edge, similar to the longswords used by Imperial cavalry and some infantry. Zorzal's sword has a cruciform grip similar to a European longsword. 119's Edge Joffrey's Widow's Wail is a far superior quality blade with its Valyrian steel construction, however, Joffery is a very poor swordsman who appears to have received little, if any formal training, so, while the sword takes the edge, the man behind it does not. Shields Heater Shield (Joffrey) A heater shield is a type of shield with a roughly U-shape, tapering down to a point. The heater shield is the classic shield associated with the medieval knight, and was most commonly used from the 13th to the 15th century. The shield was made of sturdy hardwood and covered in leather. Heater shields were often painted with heraldic symbols. Scutum (Zorzal) The Imperial Army use a square shield similar to the ancient Roman scutum. The weapon is a rectangular, semi-cylindrical shield assumed to be made of layered wood with a metal boss and rim, making it more difficult to cut or chop with a slashing weapon. Like their real-world counterparts, the Imperial Army often form a testeudo (tortoise) formation of overlapping shields (above) in order to defend against arrows and other projectiles (though it obviously proved worthless against JSDF bullets- but unfortunately from Joffrey, he has no such weapons). 119's Edge Zorzal's Scutum for its superior protection, and its effectiveness when used with the gladius. Spears Westerossi Spear (Joffrey) Westerossi Spears are typically simple wooden shafts, for the purposes of this match, about six feet long, with a triangular steel head which may be anywhere from about five to twelve inches in length. Imperial Spear (Zorzal) The Imperial army uses a roughly six foot thrusting spear with a double-edged steel blade about ten to twelve inches long. Below the head of the spear are a pair of wings similar to those of a boar spear, one the wings having a hook on it, possibly for unhorsing cavalry. The weapon is used in combination with the scutum, typically in a spear wall formation. 119's Edge Zorzal's Imperial Spear for its greater versatility, given its ability to pull down cavalry, disarm, or pull enemies off their feet with the hook. Long-Range Weapons Crossbow (Joffery) The Westerossi crossbow is a weapon similar to it medieval European counterpart, with a steel prod and a trigger mechanism allowing it to be fired similarly to a modern rifle. The weapon fires a short arrow or bolt with enough force to pierce all but the heaviest plate armor. Joffrey's bow (and the one used by his guards as well), is reloaded with a goat's foot lever for pulling back the string, making loading faster than an arbalest, but sacrificing stopping power. The weapon had a range of about 200-300 meters Arbalest (Zorzal) An arbalest is a type of powerful crossbow with a steel prod and a windlass mechanism for drawing back the string. This type of crossbow as powerful enough to pierce nearly any armor, and could be fired up to 300 meters with lethal forces. The trade off, however, was that that bow was slower to reload than lighter draw weight crossbows. 119's Edge Zorzal's Arbalest for its superior range and stopping power, which will be more important, as in a short-range fight such as this scenario, the archers will likely only get off one shot before switching to hand-to-hand combat, meaning the likelihood of a one-shot kill is important. Armor Plate Cuirass, chain mail (Joffery) Joffrey wears steel plate cuirass (breatplate) decorated with gold ornamentation and shoulder guards over his chest during the Battle of the Blackwater. It will be assumed, for the purposes of this match, that he will also wear chain mail underneath and covering areas not covered by plate. Plate Cuirass, Tassets, Chain Mail(Zorzal) Zorzal wears an ornate gold-plated steel breastplate and shoulder guards, signifying his rank as a military commander and prince of the Empire. He also wears tassets (groin guards) consisting of layered leather straps plated in steel (and gold above that, not that that will have any impact) covering the groin. It will be assumed that he will wear chain mail underneath as well. 119's Edge Both are armed with plate armor with chain mail underneath, but Zorzal has additional protection of the lower leather tassets, protecting the groin as well. =X-Factors= Explanations While Joffrey has little experience using his weapons, save for killing a prostitute and a few peasant with his crossbow, and that can't really be called a fight. During the battle of the Blackwater, Joffrey fled from the battlefield before he engaged in any actual combat. Zorzal, on the other hand, has led armies in the field at least once and emerged victorious, but it is not clear how much in-person combat he has seen. In terms of training, Zorzal appears to have been trained as a swordsman and military commander, while Joffrey has some skill with a crossbow, but not training or skill with a sword. As for strength, this is another advantage to Zorzal, with his muscular physique and large size, suggesting far greater than Joffrey. Joffrey, however, seems to be a decent shot with a crossbow, having hit people from the battlements during an incident in the book where he fires on a group of peasants protest the famine he is partially responsible for. Zorzal, on the other hand favors a sword as his primary weapon. In terms of guards, both men are defended by highly trained elite guards, Joffrey's Kingsguard and Zorzal's "Praetorians". In terms of armor, neither wears a full suit, but Zorzal's suit is a bit more complete. =Notes= The battle will take place in the great hall of the Red Keep. Zorzal will have arrived with seven of his "praetorians", to be met by Joffrey and his Kingsguard. No one else will be present in the hall during the battle. =Battle= Joffrey Baratheon: Zorzal Caesar: NOTE: This battle takes place in an alternate universe, given Jaime Lannister still having his right hand, but Joffrey having Widow's Wail at the same time. A mysterious portal appeared within the walls of the Red Keep in Kings Landing, Westeros. From the portal, a large Imperial Army had appeared, led by Zorzal Caesar, prince of the Empire, and seven of his Imperial Guards appeared. The gates to the Red Keep were quickly breached, and the walls and defense stormed in a surprise attack. Zorzal led his Imperial Guard into Great Hall of the Red Keep. At the other end of the room, a blonde-haired boy sat on a throne that looked to be made of countless words forged together, surrounded by seven armored men. "Listen, you barbarians!", Zorzal yelled, "I, Zorzal El Caesar, son of Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, claim this land for the Empire! We have an army of thousands surrounding this castle. Surrender your crown and kneel before the Empire... or die!" "What is this outrage!", Joffrey Baratheon yelled from his seat on the Iron Throne, "I AM THE KING!" Joffrey got up from the throne and raised a crossbow. His aim was slightly off, missing it intended target- Zorzal, and instead killed one of the Imperial Guards to his right. The Imperial crossbowmen retaliated, one firing a bolt that stuck Ser Preston Greenfield of the Kingsguard through the gap in his helmet, killing him instantly. The second crossbowman sent an arbalest bolt that narrowly missed Joffrey, who ran behind the Iron Throne and took cover. "KILL THEM!", Joffrey yelled from behind the Iron Throne to the surviving Kingsguard, "KILL THEM ALL!!" The six remaining Kingsguard raised their weapons and charged at the surviving Imperial Guards, who prepared to attack in response. Ser Boros Blount of the Kingsguard raised his longsword, only to be blocked by Zorzal's own blade. The Imperial prince then brought the pommel of his sword forward, striking Ser Boros through the eye hole of his helmet, before Zorzal drew his pugio with his off hand and slit Ser Boros' throat. Meanwhile, another Kingsguard attacked one of the Imperial Guards with a spear, thrusting it into the gap in man's armor over his neck. The spearhead pierced right the way through, severing the spinal column and killing the Imperial Guard. The spear-wielding Kingsguard then made a thrust an Imperial armed with scutum and gladius. The Imperial guard simply swatted away the spearhead with his shield and charged forward, getting within the length the Kingsguard's spear, knocking him backwards with the shield. The the spear fell from the Kingsguard's hand as he was pinned against a pillar, knocking off the his helmet. The Imperial siezed his advantage and thrust his sword through the Kingsguard's skull. At the same time, an Imperial guard armed with a spear thrust his weapon forward, punching the long blade through the weaker scale armor covering a Kingsguard's groin. The man screamed in pain and fell to his knees, and was dispatched by a thrust to the neck. A second later, the Imperial Guard saw Zorzal use the grip of his longsword to force Ser Balon Swann of the Kingsguard to the floor. The Imperial with the spear thrust it downward, punching through Ser Swann's rear armor, an impaling the downed Kingsguard . Suddenly, the Imperial guard with the spear was killed by a sword thrust underneath his rear armor. Ser Meryn Trant pulled his bloody sword out of the dead guard. Ser Meryn then ran at Zorzal, sword raised. The Imperial prince easily parried Ser Meryn's attack. The two of them traded strikes for only a few seconds before Zorzal got the upper hand, getting in a strike to Ser Meryn's unarmored leg. The prince then followed up with a slash to Ser Meryn's throat. Ser Jaime Lannister, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, stood his ground against the four surviving Imperial Guards. Two of the Imperials charged him at the same time, only for Jaime to lunge out of the way of one his attackers and swung his Valyrian blade, Oathkeeper, severing the head of one the Imperials. Jaime then thrust his dagger into the eyehole of the second Imperial's helmet, killing him instantly. "Come on then", Jaime said to Zorzal, "Allow me to add "Prince-slayer" to my accolades!" Instead, one of the Imperials, armed with a sword and shield, charged forward. Jaime swung Oathkeeper, cutting half way though the shield with the supernaturally sharp and durable Valyrian steel sword. The blade did not, however, cut the wielders hand. As Jaime struck, he felt a sharp pain just below his arm, and turned to see the face of Zorzal, who had just thrust his sword through a gap in his armor at his side. Jaime Lannister fell to the ground as Zorzal pulled his sword out of his body. Zorzal then walked up the steps to the Iron Throne, ordering his guards to stay back, "I'll deal with this coward of a king personally!" Joffrey Baratheon stood behind the Iron Throne, having finally draw his sword, Widow's Wail. "You cannot do this.... get back or die", Joffrey said, though his there was a distinct note of panic in his voice as he threatened Zorzal. As Zorzal advanced on him, Joffrey thrust his sword forward. It was pathetically easy to dodge- Joffrey placed all his mind on attacking, making another easily evaded slash- he paid no attention to defense. Zorzal, however, did not strike with his sword, but rather thrust the palm of his off hand forward, into Joffrey's face. The tyrant of Westeros was knock off balance and fell backwards, into the Iron Throne. Before he realized what hit him, one of the many swords that made up the Iron Throne had pierced the back of Joffrey's head, killing him instantly. Zorzal picked up Widow's Wail, recognizing it as the high-quality blade that it was and held it with one hand, claiming it for himself. He then noticed a figure cowering behind a column near the back of the room. Any hope that the man who slew her tormentor might be a liberator was quickly expelled from the mind of Sansa Stark, as the blonde-haired man walked up to her and said, "Pretty little thing, aren't you", Zorzal said with a sadistic grin, "I am going to be having a lot of fun with you..." When Sansa simply stood there, trembing in fear, Zorzal held his sword to her back and commanded, "Move!" As Zorzal dragged Sansa past the bodies of Joffrey and the Kingsguard, a large group of Imperial troops entered the Great Hall of the Red Keep. "Marcianus", Zorzal addressed to the Imperial commander, "I'm leaving you in command. I must take my share of the 'spoils of war'", motioning to Sansa as he mentioned the spoils. Marcianus saluted as Zorzal dragged the sobbing girl out of the castle, towards the portal that would lead him back to the Empire. Expert's Opinion Joffrey was a brutal killer who relished in causing others suffering, but was a poor fighter, and proved to be a coward when faced with violence. While Zorzal seemed outwardly similar in the face of the Third Recon Team, one must remember that he a medieval-level despot facing modern assault rifles. Joffrey, on the other hand, was disarmed by a 12-year old girl (admittedly a very badass 12-year old with a pet direwolf, but still). In context, Zorzal was actually a competent commander and swordsman. Even out of context, Joffrey was a poor fighter, only proving in any way competent with a crossbow. Category:Blog posts